Turning The Tables
by exploding-penguins
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke's jealousy to be amusing, and decides to have some fun with it. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke is gifted at turning the tables. Rated M for a reason.


**This is a prompt request I received after reblogging a post on Tumblr. The prompt was for SasuSaku and a 'kiss on the naughty bits', lol. This is my first time writing something smutty, so hopefully it turned out okay! I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? Earth to Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke Uchiha perked up at the sound of his name being said repeatedly. He turned to his right to find his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, giving him a puzzled look.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked, his tone slightly clipped.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow before holding out a tomato for him to inspect. "I was trying to ask you how many tomatoes you'd like to buy, but you seemed spaced out. Is everything okay?" she asked in slight concern.

The raven frowned, annoyed with himself for his rude tone earlier. He was usually very respectful, even warm with her. His annoyance had nothing to do with her whatsoever. The two were in the middle of the village square shopping for groceries, and were currently at a fruit and vegetable vendor. She'd been chatting his ear off like always, but he'd admittedly been distracted. He briefly glanced in the other direction, resisting the urge to glare at the group of men eying his girlfriend up and down.

Turning back to her and trying to hide his discomfort, he gave a small nod. "Three is fine for now. I apologize for my tone earlier. I'm fine."

"Apology accepted. By the way, I can tell when you're lying," Sakura deadpanned.

Of course he was lying. How could he be fine when the entire time they'd been shopping, men were staring at his girlfriend like a piece of meat? Sasuke wasn't normally the jealous type whatsoever. He also knew that it was to be expected for people to notice Sakura. After all, she was gorgeous. Men eyed Sakura all of the time, but today had been especially bad. At one point he'd heard a catcall, and caught one of the sorry bastards licking his lips.

Ignoring Sakura's accusation and sighing to himself, he bagged the tomatoes before handing money to the vendor. "I just want to go home, before I take the trash out," he muttered, beginning to head in the direction of the apartment they shared.

The medic was thoroughly confused by the raven's behavior. It almost seemed as if he was pouting. As she followed him back to their apartment, she glanced behind her to find a group of three men smiling at her. One gave her a wink, and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

' _Oh… So that's what made him so upset. Interesting.'_

Sakura found the thought of Sasuke being jealous amusing, but very flattering. She filed the new piece of information away with a smile, before continuing after the love of her life.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but think that Sakura really wasn't making things easy on him. Maybe it was his jealous episode earlier that was making him acutely aware of her presence. Or, maybe she was purposely trying to make him flustered.

It seemed innocent enough, but the way she swayed her hips while she walked across the kitchen was distracting. The way she smiled coyly at him as she handed him the groceries to put away, fingers brushing his in an almost teasing manner, was driving him insane. He usually had a fair bit of self control, and didn't give into crazed hormones so easily. Today, it was proving difficult.

Suddenly, the medic 'accidentally' dropped one of the bags a couple of feet in front of him. It was obvious in the way that she bent down ever so slowly, giving him a view of her ass that left little to the imagination through her skirt, that she knew exactly what she was doing.

' _Fuck this.'_ Sasuke thought.

Before the pinkette knew what was happening, she found herself pinned between the kitchen counter and her boyfriend. She looked up at him in slight surprise, before her lips curved into a smile at the look in his eyes. His eyes were dark and predatory, and she realized that her teasing had worked.

"Hi," she said simply, the smile never leaving her face.

"Hi," he replied darkly, "You meant for this to happen."

"You were jealous earlier."

"Any man would take issue with the way they were looking at you. I suppose I shouldn't have gotten so upset. After all, you're mine," Sasuke said huskily, not denying her accusation. He began running his right hand down her side lazily.

She shuddered at the contact, and let out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. "That I am. And you're mine," she replied softly, trying to hold her composure. She was trying to seduce _him,_ damn it.

The raven smirked at her, aware of the effect he was having on her. She was always far too easy to read. The knowledge that he could fluster her with nothing more than a couple of simple touches did wonders for his ego. He bent down close to her ear, biting down on the lobe gently before releasing it. He didn't miss the slight gasp that escaped her. "Your little stunt earlier wasn't very nice, Sa-ku-ra," he said hotly, before boldly moving his hands to grasp her ass. He was so glad Sakura had convinced him to accept the prosthetic.

Closing her thighs together in response to his words and his hot breath on her ear, the pinkette cursed internally as the tables were turned on her. She didn't care if she sounded desperate. She needed him. _Now._

Bringing her hand up to his cheek to make him look at her, she let out a breathless "Sasuke-kun, kiss me."

Sasuke could only smirk darkly at her, pulling her closer to him so she could feel his growing arousal. "I'll give you a kiss, alright."

She let out a squeak as he hoisted her up and set her on the counter, their remaining groceries laying forgotten. He brought his hands down her thighs, resting them by the hem of her skirt. The medic's breath caught in her throat as he began running circles along her inner thighs, working his way upwards ever so slowly. Too slowly.

Not appreciating his teasing, Sakura brought her hands under his shirt. She smiled to herself as she felt his muscles tense at her touch. She ran her hands up and down teasingly before attempting to bring him in for a kiss. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke wasn't having it.

"I told you I'd give you a kiss. I didn't say where," he purred.

The pinkette's eyes widened slightly as she caught his meaning. His words did nothing to alleviate the wetness growing between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than for him to touch her where she craved it most.

"Sasuke-kun, please!" she whined, not caring how she sounded.

"Please what?" he asked, halting his movements entirely.

Sakura let out a frustrated groan, making a mental note to get him back for this later. "Please touch me."

"Touch you where?" he asked, finally moving his hands up her skirt. He gave her thighs a light squeeze, before running a teasing finger over her wetness. "Here?"

"O-Oh! Yes, there..!"

Deciding to be nice and stop teasing her, he lifted her up just enough to pull her skirt and panties off with one tug. After setting her back down, he ran one hand up her shirt to palm her breast through her bra. The medic threw her head back with a moan as his unoccupied hand made its way back down to her entrance, before slipping a finger into her heat.

"You're already so fucking wet," he growled, adding another finger.

"It's all your… O-Oh..! Fault!" she panted, aching to touch him.

Trying to gain some sort of control over her thoughts through the mind numbing pleasure, Sakura moved a hand from his chest downward. Sasuke could only hiss in pleasure as she cupped him through his pants. He quickly realized that he'd have to follow through with his plan for her quickly, or else he'd lose control and just fuck her right on the counter.

He halted his movements and pulled away from her, and Sakura was about to ask him why he stopped. The words died on her lips as she saw him kneel down in front of her. She swallowed thickly, anticipating what was to come.

"I told you I'd give you a kiss," he murmured, loving the look of pure lust in her eyes.

Urging her legs apart slightly, he kissed her inner thigh as he ran his hands up and down them. He kissed up her thigh, growing harder at the sound of her moans. Her hands fisted themselves in his spiky hair, urging him closer to where she wanted him the most. Completely neglecting her wetness, he moved on to her other thigh, giving it the same treatment. Sakura swore she'd go mad if he kept her waiting any longer. Thankfully for her, Sasuke didn't plan on making her wait any longer.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

The pinkette nearly saw stars when the raven ran his tongue along her slit.

Smirking to himself at her reaction, his tongue continued his assault on her, drinking her in. She always tasted so heavenly, and her scent intoxicated him. He brought his fingers to her entrance and slipped two of them in, making the pinkette moan loudly. Her hips began rocking back and forth to meet his thrusts, moving of their own accord.

"That's right, fuck my fingers," he growled huskily, his dirty words only making her wetter. She did as she was told, and nearly came undone as Sasuke assaulted her clit with his tongue greedily.

"M-Mm..! I'm so close..!"

With a few more thrusts of his fingers and laps of his tongue, Sakura came undone. Her eyes rolled back and his name spilled from her lips as her climax overtook her. Sasuke stood up and let her catch her breath for a moment, before licking the shell of her ear.

"I hope you don't think I'm anywhere near done with you. Bedroom. Now," he instructed.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice. She planned on giving him a nice kiss of her own.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I realize I didn't have them go all the way, but the request wasn't for that. Also, I wanted to test the waters first. I think I did okay... I hope. If you liked this, please review and save this to your favorites! Until next time!**


End file.
